LO QUE SE DICE DE MI
by Carol MacLand
Summary: ¿Qué Hacer cuando tu reputación te precede, cuando eres juzgado por persona que ni siquiera te conocen? por azares de la vida un hombre se ve en medio de la nada, con un puñado de gente que sin saber le hacen preguntarse ¿por qué la gente tiene ese concepto de él? Lo que dicen de mí, relata las vivencias de un hombre destinado a la grandeza que vive rodeado de una gran mentira.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-¿Quién soy?

-Soy un simple mortal que respira, camina y siente, de niño a fuerza me tocó aprender que la vida es frágil y el dinero no es lo que más importa.

-El mejor de los ejemplos podría ser yo mismo, que por ser heredero de una familia adinerada debería ser el más afortunado del mundo, eso según l9s demás, muchos han dicho a mis espaldas que no merezco tener la posición que tengo.

-Con veinticinco años un hombre promedio a disfrutado su vida mientras yo soy esclavo de la mía, de una vida que no pedí y a la que no puedo renunciar.

-Sueño con viajar sin tener que atarme a una agenda ajustada a horarios, sin tener el tiempo medido hasta para ir al baño.

-Me gustaría poder caminar por la calke sólo, sin un séquito de gente que cuida mis espaldas y hasta por un estornudo corren a ver porque lo hago.

-Cuando voy en el auto puedo ver por la ventanilla como la gente va y viene, mientras yo apesar de viajar por todo el mundo no avanzó havia ninhun lado.

-Con gusto rompiera con las cadenas que me atan, de no ser por ellos, ellos que seguramente en m ausencia tendrían que tomar mi lugar y vivir en esta soledad que día a día consume mi alma y me deja más vacío.

-Siempre se me dijo que debía trabajar por mi gente, por el legado de mi padre y por el bien de mi Clan ¿mi gente? ¿El legado de mi padre? ¿mi Clan? Últimamente estas tres preguntas dan vuelta en mi cabeza y cuando trato de responder dolo aparecen más y más preguntas.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio pretende que otro entregue su vida entera como si de un sacrificio se trata? ¿alguien que dice ser tu familia desearía eso para ti? ¿a vaso mi propio padre quería un futuro miserable para mi?

-Es ridículo ser heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna y no tenee acceso a ella, y ver como otros pueden ir y venir a su antojo disfrutando de lo que tu trabajo genera pero que no puedes ni tocar por superflujios legales.

-Hoy vi algo maravilloso qie no se si será una bendición o una maldición para mi.

-Un Ángel de rizados cabellos dorados, si un Ángel, reía alegre y libre ajeno a mis tribulaciones, su risa parecía flotar en el aire y su perfume parecía llenar todo, aun di cierro los ojos podría sentir ese aroma a flores silvestres llegar a mis fosas nasales y adormecer todos mis sentidos, todo era perfecto hasta que escuche que alguien mencionó mi nombre, su cara simplemente se transformó hasta parecer de piedra, se veía fría y distante y aquella bella sonrisa sólo parecía otra alucinación de mí parte.

-¿Por qué esa reacción de ella al escuchar que alguien tan sólo pronunciará mi nombre?

-Realmente es inquietante saber que es inevitable que la gente se haga una idea de las personas sin tan siquiera conocerla.

-Si soy sincero conmigo mismo, daría media vida por conocerla a ella y escucharla reír nuevamente porque simplemente me hizo sentir vivo.

-Aunque mi estadía en este pueblo es corta y solo sera para cerrar un negocio, tratare de robarme tiempo, para propiciar un encuentro con esa joven que hoy me dejo sin a lento.

La semana paso y aunque las condiciones y cláusulas del negocio eran favorables el joven empresario, seguía poniendo trabas y haciendo observaciones, en un descuidode los hombres encargados de su seguridad pudo salir sin ser detectadi por la parte trasera del hotel en donde se había hospedado aquellos días y en donde dia con día su inconformidad y el vacío que sentía se iban acrecentando.

Pudo caminar por la calle con total libertad como tanto lo había soñado hasta que llegó a un hermoso parque, o eso pensó él, se quitó el saco que traía puesto y se acostó sobre el césped, ya no recordaba cuándo había hecho eso por última, diez o quince años, o tal vez ya había pasado toda una eternidad, cerró sus ojos y se permitió or en brl tiempo hacia atrás hasta cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos.

-Quiero que seas feliz y vivas libre de ataduras, que seas fiel a tus principios, era la voz de su madre la que llegaba a su memoria, estaba tan relajado que juraría que había sido un sueño pues casi estaba dormido.

El silencio y la paz del lugar se vio tepentinamente interrumpido por los gritos de una mujer que pedía auxilio, se podía sentir la angustia y la desesperación en si voz.

-Auxilio por favor, alguien ayudarnos, auxilio, auxilio, sin pensar el hombre salia corriendo dejando su saco abandonado, corrió lo más rápido que pudo tratando de ubicar aquella voz que desesperadamente solicitaba ayuda, sus largas piernas le permitían recorrer entre los árboles con rapidez, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con ella.

Allí en medio de aquel río se encontraba su Ángel sostenido a dos criaturas y tratando de alcanzar a dos más que se sostenían de la frágil ramita de un árbol, la fuerza inclemente de la corriente de agua arrastró a uno de los niños y el otro al tratar de alcanzarlo perdió el agarre de la rama y también fue arrastrado por el río.

Los pequeños trataban de mantenerse a flote pero sus pequeños brazos ya no tenían fuerza, por un momento la mujer los perdió de vista y sus gritos desesperados parecían desgarradores, sin pensarlo el hombre se lanzó al agua después de quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines es tres braseadas alcanzó al último que se había soltado y prácticamente se lo echo a la espalda el otro pequeño había alcanzado una roca y trataba de sostenerse con todas sus fuerzas la corriente lo arrastró solo segundos antes de ser arrastrado por lo que el hombre se esforzó aún más, antes de llegar al recodo del río por fin logró alcanzarlo y como pudo nado a la orilla del río, cuando visualizo lo que había un poco más adelante le hizo temblar, una serie de rápidos estaban pasando el recodo del río, de no haber alcanzado al pequeño seguramente su cuerpo estaría destrozado, los niños aterrados lloraban mientras se abrazaban a sus piernas, nunca había estado tan cerca ni de sus propios sobrinos, al ver que realmente estaban asustados y sin saber que hacer se puso de rodillas y los abrazó para darles un poco de consuelo.

Aun cuando para el parecieron minutos el trayecto recorrido en el agua había sido mayor al que él podía imaginar, sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza pero no le dio mayor importancia al ver que el niño más pequeño estaba lastimado, con cuidado lo reviso y pudo notar que podía ser algo más que un simple golpe lo que tenía en su brazo.

Al no tener más opción rasgó las mangas de su camisa para improvisar un cabestrillo para el pequeño que aún que estaba adolorido atendía a lo que aquel hombre desconocido le explicaba y asentía con la cabeza.

Una vez resuelto intentaba hablar con los pequeños pero ellos no respondían, se limitaba a verlo con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas uno a cada lado se él, en vista de que no podía sacarles ni media palabra se limitó a decirles lo que harían.

-Su mamá debe estar preocupada, así que vamos a regresar por la orilla del río hasta que la encontremos.

El niño mas grande asintió y le tomó la mano, cosa que el otro imitó enseguida.

Mientra caminaba el joven detalló a los pequeño, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y aunque no se veían enfermos si estaban un poco delgados, sus ropas habían tenido mejores momentos y sus calzados parecían tener mucho uso, mentalmente hizo una comparación ni la ropa que desechaban de sus sobrinos por estar desgastada lucían tan desatinadas como por más de una hora y ni señales de otro ser humano había en aquel lugar, la punzada de dolor que había sentido al salir del agua se había convertido en un fuente dolor de cabeza, cuando estaba por detenerse a descansar por unos minutos pudo ver como una aparición celestial iba apareciendo ante él como salida de una nebulosa llega de luz, eso fue lo último que vio antes de desplomarse ante la vista de los niños, de la mujer que los cuidaba y dos hombres que la acompañaban.

A toda prisa fue trasladado al pequeño hospital del pueblo en donde le tomaban radiografías después de tomarle varios punto a un costado decla cabeza, mientras los niños eran revisado en el cubículo contiguo.

Después de horas de inconsciencia el hombre despertaba desorientado sin saber en dónde se encontraba o porque estaba en aquel modesto lugar.

-Gracias al cielo despertaste, me tenía realmente asustada, aquellos ojos verdes eran tan expresivos y hermosos que no decir más para que él se diera cuenta de la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Gracias, fue lo único que pudo decir al tratar de incorporarse el pobre hombre, antes de sentir como un dolor espantoso amenazaba von estallar su cabeza.

-Doctor venga por favor, la joven apresiraba el paso tratando de mantener la calma ante los niños que la observaban con atención.  
-¿Que sucede Candy por qué tanto alboroto?el doctor era un hombre joven, alto de complexión atlética bastante atractivo, tenía una cabellera castaña y ojos marrones.

-No lo sé doctor trato de incorporase y no pudo, debe tener mucho dolor por que ae puso pálido, el doctor apresuró el paso para llegar hasta su paciente.

Al llegar se encontró con un hombre sentado a un costado de la cama, parecía estar desorientado y tenia una mueva en la cara.

-Dígame que siente, vamos trate de acostarse nuevamente, el docto trataba de ayudarle cuando inesperadamente comenzó a vomitar, el hombre apenas pudo desviar su rostro para no hacerlo encima del médico que trataba de ayudarlo.

CONTINUARÁ ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

El doctor claramente estaba molesto, sólo se contenía porque ella estaba presente, no le gustaba atender a los que no tenía para pagar, y por las fachas de este sujeto seguramente no tenía ni un centavo en sus bolsillos, ella ya lo habia visto como era realmente, ya había tenido muchos problemas por su manera de actuar y ella no estaba dispuesta a soportar que él continuara abusando de la gente indefensa.

-Candy, no puedes traer acuanta persona indigente encuentres en la calle, yo se que tu estas en tu derecho de ... la ira de la rubia se desató enseguida.

-Yo traigo a quien se me dé la gana, cuando se me dé la gana Michelle Leen, poco me importa lo que tu pienses, aquellos ojos verdes se tornaron aún más oscuros.

-Bastante haces con brindar atención médica gratuita a los niño del orfanato ese, una sonora cachetada se escuchó ante aquellas palabras.

-Ese es mi hogar, estos niños son mi familia y no te permito expresarte así de ellos ni de nadie, y ese, ese hombre que está allí no es ningún vagabundo, ese hombre salvó a Petter y a John de morir ahogados, ademas ni sabes quien es para que lo estés viendo de esa manera.

-Esos niños deberían estar en un reformatorio, solo viven dando lata y molestando, no entiendo porque los solapas, aquello acrecentó el mal humor de la joven.

-Lo que no se entiende, es cómo un tipejo como tu puede ser médico, eres un arrogante, bueno para nada, inhumano y sin ética quiero que te alejes de mí, de mis niño y de él, aquello lo decía acercándose a la camilla en donde él aún seguía vomitando.

-Eres una loca, lo poco que te dejó tu padre lo has despilfarrado en tonterías, en esa casa de porquería donde vives como una pobretona, cuando pudiste multiplicar todo ese dinero.

-Date de Santos que estás bajo contrato porque de ser por mi hasta el día de hoy trabajarías en este lugar, eres un mercader de la salud y gente como tu no es requerida en este hospital, ella trataba de ayudar al joven a sostenerse en pie, pero este la superaba por mucho en tamaño y peso, por suerte alguien paso por el cubículo atraído por aquellas voces que interrumpen el silencio y la paz del lugar.

-¿Por Dios hija que está pasando? Ender Martín se apresuraba a prestar ayuda al joven que parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento, mientras ese par discutía tan acaloradamente.

-Me duele mucho guuuu, Me duele mucho doctor guuuuu, el hombre seguía vomitando sin control.

-Hija ve por ayuda, este hombre está mal ¿Michelle qué sucede con este paciente? enseguida llegaron dos enfermera, con un carrito lleno de insumos y medicamentos, al pobre hombre no le habían tomado ni una vía, para pasarle medicamentos o un suero.

-No es más que un raspón lo que tiene, es pura actuación para llamar la atención de Candy.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo se raspo o golpeo o qué rayos le sucedió a este hombre? al revisarlo Martín pudo ver que no solo era un, tenia un buen golpe en la cabeza y una herida bastante grande que ocultaba su abundante cabello.

-Llamen a un traumatólogo y un neurólogo, este hombre tiene un buen golpe en la cabeza, tomen una vía para pasarle un calmante y para detener los vómitos.

De inmediato Candy se ponía guantes y sin esperar que las enfermeras reaccionan puso manos a la orden, con pericia le tomó la vía y colocó una botella de suero , posteriormente preparó dosis de un analgésico fuerte, para detener el vómito y también para la inflamación, Martín observaba como esa niña se movía como toda una profesional, sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella.

-Listo Martín ¿qué se le aplica primero? ella estaba ansiosa a pesar de saber en teoría que se debía hacer, respetar los protocolos era importante, así se lo había inculcado su padre.

-Primero un protector gástrico, ya tenemos bastante con los vómitos, esta vez era él quien tomaba la medicación y la aplicaba, ella se sentía culpable de toda aquella situación , solo se había descuidado unos minutos para contestar su móvil cuando la corriente del río arrastró a los niños, de no ser por él ahora ellos no la estarían contando.

Poco a poco el hombre iba relajando su cuerpo, ya tenía más de veinte minutos sin vomitar, su cara se había relajado, un mechón de cabello rebelde caía en su frente, ella con cuidado trato de colocarlo en su lugar, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Martín ven por favor tiene fiebre, debes llenar el reporte hija necesitamos sus datos, necesitamos avisarle a su familia, este joven no es de por estos rumbos, ella bajaba su mirada, culpa nuevamente sentía culpa, su descuido le había causado todo esto.

-Estoy esperando que venga por él, necesito que le hagan placas, que el neurólogo le haga un electrocardiograma y que llegue alguien de traumatología ¿le tomaron las muestras de sangre?

-No, me quede con él todo el rato y no fue nadie a tomarle muestras, si me lo permites yo puedo hacerlo, martín la observaba por lo general ella sólo intervenía cuando de uno de los niño del hogar era el paciente, por lo visto este muchacho le interesaba a la pecosa revoltosa.

-Ve por dos tubos para tomar la muestra, mientras yo tomo su temperatura y le paso medicamento, después que aquel chiquillo presumido y petulante la engañara, la pobre se había negado a relacionarse sentimentalmente con ningún hombre, la verdad tenia un un bendito imán para los fulanos ricos, engreídos y cabeza guacas, como ella misma les decía.

Martín atendió al muchacho, sonreía al imaginar a la pequeña rubia con él, seguramente tendrían unos bebes preciosos, este pensamiento le llenó de alegría, esa niña merecía ser feliz después de todas las tristezas que había vivido.

-¡Dios quiera que este si sea el bueno! Martín levantaba los brazos al cielo suplicando a Dios para que se diera un milagro, ella regresaba y veía como el médico levantaba las manos, no entendía nada.

Con delicadeza tomó el brazo de aquel hombre para tomar las muestras de sangre requeridas para los exámenes de laboratorio y las entregaba a la chica de laboratorio que por fin se dignaba aparecer, después de esto se tomaba su tiempo para detallarlo, así dormido parecía un ángel, sus cabellos rubios junto con aquellas facciones tan masculinas, lo hacían lucir varonil, también era valiente, no pudo evitar inclinarse y besar su frente, luego acomodar su cabello.

-Gracias por todo eres mi héroe, ella seguía acariciando su cabello.

Martín la observaba incrédulo ya habían pasado más de cinco años desde que aquel hombre la engañó con falsas promesas de amor, ante ella se mostraba sencillo e inocente y no era más que un mujeriego y falso, que tenía una doble vida y una doble moral, en Lakewood se mostraba como un novio fiel, tranquilo y comedido y New York vivia un tórrido romance con una compañera de trabajo.

Aquel hombre era rubio como su padre, el verlo le hizo recordarle, su padre era un hombre fornido , alto con ojos verdes como los de ella, en ese momento recordó lo que por tanto tiempo había querido olvidar, los recuerdos la invadieron mientras velaba el sueño de aquel desconocido.

Fue muy triste para la ella viajar hasta allá par ver a su novio esperando sorprenderlo y la que resultara sorprendida resultó ser ella, al encontrarlo con aquella mujer en la cama, en el que se suponía sería su hogar un par de años más tarde cuando se casaran, al regresar al pueblo sus padres se habían enojado con ella pues había escapado después de una fuerte discusión por aquel sujeto que no les gustaba para ella, una semana después sus padres habían salido de viaje, un viaje que no tendría retorno lamentablemente, lo más doloroso fue que ella les gritó a todo pulmón que los odiaba, su padre solo la abrazo mientras la madre lloraba como Magdalena.

- _Cuando regresemos arreglaremos todo esto hija, ya tendrás tiempo de vivir y cometer tu propios errores, no quieras vivir antes de tiempo corazón, primero debes descubrir quien eres y qué quieres hacer, ese hombre es mayor que tu y no te merece,_ eso fue lo último que le dijo su padre antes de partir, nunca hubiese imaginado que seria la ultima vez que los vería con vida, ni que esas serían las últimas palabras que ella les diría.

Después de cuatro horas aún no reaccionaba aquel hombre desconocido y la fiebre le volvía a subir, ella se había quedado dormida sobre él y al escucharle hablar se despertó, la fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar,al principio no se entendía que decía porque aún estaba atontada por el sueño.

-No, Rosse no te vayas, no me dejes, no quiero ir a ese internado, no dejes que la tía me lleve Rosse, ella podía sentir su angustia, más de una vez le había toca ver cómo las madres llevaban a sus pequeños al hogar para dejarlos abandonados allí, ella misma sabía lo que era separarse de alguien amado.

-Shhhi tranquilo no pasada nada, todo estará bien, no te preocupes no permitiré que nadie te aleje de mi, lo consoló como si de un pequeño se tratara, le hablaba al oído con dulzura, hasta que logró tranquilizarlo, él sentía el calor de sus manos y sus delicadas caricias, hace tanto que nadie lo acariciaba que aquella sensación lo fue llenando de paz, aquella pesadilla se iba disipando hasta que solo escuchaba aquellas palabras que como murmullos llegaban a su oído.

Los niños eran llevados al hogar con algunos rasguños, y un susto de muerte, por suerte para ellos aquel hombre salió de entre los árboles y se lanzó sin más a su rescate, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María escuchaban incrédulas lo que les había sucedido, Candy siempre era cuidadosa cuando los llevaba con ellas, no lograban entender que había pasado, los niños les contaban a sus amigos emocionados como los había salvado su un ángel de la guardia.  
En el hospital, Tom llegaba preguntando por la rubia y el hombre accidentado, las enfermeras les indican dónde se encontraban.

-Candy, Candy Tom le llamaba con lo a voz quedita.

-Tom Shii has silencio, él está descansando.

-Te fui a buscar y no te encontré, te esperé por horas como un tonto frente a tu casa, Jimmy me fue a buscar para avisarme ¿Hasta cuándo te vas a dejar de meter en líos corazón? él se acercaba y la abrazaba protector.

-Yo ni los busco, ya parezco imán para atraer los problemas, pareciera que los problemas al verme pasar dicen, aquí va nuestra tonta y me persiguen, yo no fui, ella se levantaba un poco de hombros y Tom soltaba una risa ahogada.

-A ti que te compre quien no te conozca, eres como un huracán que arrastra todo a su paso Candy.

-Esta vez te lo juro, estábamos en el río y sonó mi celular, sólo fue un segundo y los niños ya no estaban, logre agarrar a David y a Isabel pero la corriente ya se había llevado a John y Petter, pensé que los perdería, si él no aparece, no sé qué habría sucedido, en ese momento comenzó a llorar.

-No paso nada gracias a Dios y a ese hombre, esperemos que todo salga bien, no llores ella respiraba profundamente sorbiendo su nariz.

-Tom aún no lo ven los especialistas y el aparato de RX no funciona, debí financiar ese aparato hace meses, ella estaba angustiada se sentía impotente.

-¿Y de dónde? ya no tienes de dónde Candy, te dije que debías mantener algunas inversiones, pero no, nunca escuchas a nadie.

-Ya no me regañes, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora no sólo tengo encima el problema del terreno, sino este también, su mirada se desviaba hacia el rubio que yacía en la camilla

-¿Esté? Ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer , llama a su familia y que ellos se encarguen.

-Tom no seas uichhh, ¿cómo crees que me voy a lavar las manos? Por mi culpa estas así, no lo voy a dejar sólo en esto.

-¿Y su familia? Tom levantaba una ceja.

-No trae identificación, no se quién o de dónde es, Martín dice que no es de por estos lados, yo creo que lo voy a llevar a mi casa, ella se levantaba de hombros como acostumbra hacer cuando tomaba una decisión, sin importar nada.

-No es un perro o un gato que puedas decir quedarte, alguna veces eres irreflexiva y tan exasperante, no sabes si es un maleante o un violador, sobre mi cadáver lo metes en tu casa.

-Exactamente Tom , es Mi casa, él la veía sin entenderla.

-Es mí casa, y a mí casa llevo a quién yo quiera o lo que yo quiera, tu no eres quién para decidir o interferir, por un momento lo miró fijamente y él se dio por vencido.

-¿Y si es un delincuente? Tom se ponía serio.

-Es un ángel Tom, al escuchar aquello el hombre blanquea los ojos, esta muchacha nunca iba a cambiar.

 _ **Dejen su voto si les gusta el capítulo por favor, gracias por leer**_

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Tom y Candy se dedicaron a charla, toda iba bien hasta que el nombre de William Andrew salio a relucir en aquella conversación.

-Por cierto, casi se me pasa decirte que el tipo este que según iba a comprar los terrenos del hogar no apareció, lo esperaron hasta último momento.

-¿Por fin se sabe quien es? la voz de Candy se torno dura, en ese momento Albert despertaba un poco atontado.

-Un tal William Andrew, él aludido guardo silencio ¿de donde lo conocían aquellos dos?

-¿Y? ella peguntaba con impaciencia.

-y nada, el tipo no llego, el viejo Jakson le salían chispa por lo ojo, el que llego fue el abogado de ese hombre llego y le dijo que su jefe no había llegado por una emergencia familiar, la loca de Susy estaba como loca ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿Ella que tiene que ver en toso esto?

-Según ella, ese hombre es su pretendiente, pero nadie le cree ¿si es su novia cómo no sabia que no venia?

-¿Qué quien es mi novia? pensaba Albert cerrando lo ojos no lo fueran a descubrir y dejaran de hablar.

-Si esa loca nunca a salido del pueblo hasta donde yo sé, salvo que saliera cuando yo me fui a la universidad ¿A ver tu qué sabes de eso?

-Cuando Daniel fue su novio, se fue pero solo fueron unos días, dicen que se hozo un a...

-¿Un qué? ella lo miraba y el bajaba la cabeza.

-No es de caballeros repetir esas cosas Candy, aún que se trate de Susy, lo importante es que el hombre no vino deberíamos tratar de hablar con él.

-Tom, si no ese hombre será otro el que compre el terreno, me preocupan los niños, papá siempre me dijo que esos terrenos eran del hogar, que nos los podían sacar de ese lugar.

-¿Entonces? porque ese viejo desgraciado tiene los documentos de propiedad.

-Eso es lo que no sé, tendríamos que buscar un abogado y eso implica pagarle, y ya no tengo dinero Tom.

-Dinero, dinero, dinero todo el tiempo es la misma cosa.

-Ni que hacer,lo importante seria hablar con este hombre y ver si permite que los niños se mantengan en su hogar.

-Ups, ya valió mujer, el hombre tiene una constructora, con lo de esos nuevos restaurante y el mega centro comercial, el pueblo esta de moda y en el mapa, mucha gente adinerada se esta instalando por acá y quizás esa su interés sea desarrollar un urbanismo o algo así.

\- ¡Yo soy abogado! ¿Pero están locos ? esos terrenos son hermosos y no esa loca no es nada mio la conocerá su abuela.

-¿Candy y si por eso te sacaron así de tu casa? ¿Si son falsos esos documentos ? tu papá siempre cuido del hogar, de los niños de la hermana y de la señorita Ponny.

-Eso he pensado pero ni modo de entrar, ya ves toda la seguridad que pusieron, esos gorilas no me dejaron entrar la vez pasada cuando sacaron todos mis mueble y mis cosas.

-Si, que horrible fue todo eso.

-¡TOM ERES UN GENIO! aquel grito retumbo en toda la habitación.

-¿Yo? ¿ahora que bicho te pico o es que acaso estas loca?

-No, Tom los muebles, las pinturas ¿cómo no lo pensé antes? esas cosas deben valer algo, aunque son muy viejas quizás logremos sacar algo.

-Y aquí vamos ootraaaa vez, dejo Tom de mala gana, en ese momento el rubio se removió quejándose del dolor, sus acompañante se aproximaron rápidamente para ver si se despertaba o solo se quejaba, la rubia enseguida le tocaba la frente para ver si tenia fiebre y al sentirlo fresco sonreía.

-Me duele la cabeza, dijo el paciente sin abrir mucho los ojos.

-Gracias a Dios despertaste, ya me tenias preocupada, en un momento viene el medico, la rubia se volteaba dándole un codazo corazón a Tom este salia casi corriendo de la habitación para ir por el medico.

-Muchas gracias, la rubia le tomaba una de las manos y él sentía cono una corriente eléctrica iniciaba su recorrido desde allí y viajaba por todo su cuerpo, ella sentía igual pero ninguno rompía el contacto de sus manos, se veían a los ojos sin tan si quiera parpadear.

-De nada, susurro ante la vista maravillosa de esa mujer que tenia en frente, la magia del momento se rompió con la llegada del doctor y una enfermera que venían a revisarle.

-Vamos a revisar al enfermo, Silvia por favor toma la temperatura por favor, mientras le tomaba el pulso y luego la presión, después de aquello por fin hablo.

-Hija tu amigo esta bien pero sin las placa y una resonancia... yo recomendaría llevarlo a Chicago y que allá le hagan todos esos estudios, ella tomaba aire hasta llenar sus mejillas y lo retenía, para soltarlo segundos más tarde.

-Por eso quería modernizar esto, quería comprar todos esos aparatos,que impotencia, la rubia caminaba de un lugar a otro como perdida en sus palabras.

-Pues tu no puedes sola, todos en el pueblo se han beneficiado de las mejoras que hiciste en la clínica y ninguno a pagado ni un centavo, no digo que le cobres a todos pero al que tiene dinero si, aquello era el inicio de una discusión que fue interrumpido por los lamentos de el paciente que había quedado en segundo plano.

-Por favor denme algo para el dolor, no soporto más, me va a estallar la cabeza.

-Lo siento, perdón, perdón, ella nuevamente se aproximaba hasta la cama y le tomaba la mano, Silvia que estaba que se comía con los ojos al rubio le pasaba enseguida una pastilla y un vaso de agua ayudandole a que se tomara el medicamento, el buscaba con la mirada a la rubia y le apretaba la mano, ella le devolvía el gesto.

-Gracias, le dijo a la morena que encantada sonreía al ver como aquellos ojos azules se posaban en ella, la alegría solo le duro unos segundos porque él enseguida se volteo a ver a quien sostenía con fuerza su mano.

-¿Los niños? ¿cómo están los niños? como un golpe el recuerdo de los pequeños golpeo al hombre.

-Están bien, ya están en su casa desde ayer.

-¡Desde ayer! ¿cómo qué desde ayer?

-Si, ya pasan de las doce de la noche, tenias mucha fiebre, de verdad me diste un buen susto.

-Tengo un poco de nauseas, necesito ir al baño, enseguida se levantaba y ella lo abrazaba de un costado y lo llevaba al baño, a pesar de que el era mucho más alto que ella, lo sostuvo de la cintura desde atrás, mientras el vomitaba, aquello era realmente preocupante, realmente era importante hacerle aquellos exámenes y ver si había algún daño.

-¡Dios que terrible me siento! dijo entre arcada y arcada el pobre hombre, estaba pálido cuando por fin regresaron para que él se acostara nuevamente en la cama.

-Hija debe hacerse los estudios, y ya, ella se mordía los labio, ni modo tendría que gastar lo poco que tenia y pagar los estudios a su ángel salvador.

-¿Usted cree que sea prudente si partimos ahora? él medico la veía sin entender.

-¿En qué ambulancia? fue la respuesta.

-Yo lo llevo en mi coche, solo si es seguro por supuesto, el hombre solo miro su reloj.

-Ni loco te dejo manejar a esta hora hasta Chicago, mejor ve a descansar y vienes temprano y te lo llevas, ella arrugaba la nariz.

-Lo de descansar si, pero me quedo acompañándolo, el paciente aunque feliz, se hizo el descompuesto, por una extraña razón le agradaba escuchar la voz de aquella mujer.

-Ni te insisto porque siempre haces lo que te pega la gana, Tom ya ve a tu casa y déjala descansar, si te quedas van a charla hasta el amanecer como siempre.

-Mañana debo trabajar, llámame antes de salir por favor, si pudiera te acompañara a llevarlo pero ya sabes que el trabajo es el trabajo, Tom era un hombre responsable y ya tenia un compromiso pautado para el día siguiente.

-Tranquilo puedo ir y venir sin problema, tranquilo Tomasito.

-Vale, pero no me digas Tomasito que sabes que me molesta, no seas grosera con tus amigos, después que Tom se retirara ellos solo se veían sin decir nada, ella lo ayudo un par de veces a ir al baño y él solo se dejaba ayudar, feliz de tenerla tan cerca.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Al despertar Candy se encontraba acostada en la pequeña cama junto aquel hombre, el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo la hacia sentir cómoda, segura, la hacia sentir en casa, por unos minutos solo se mantuvo quieta, no se sentía así desde la última vez que su padre la había abrazado, quería congelar el tiempo y mantener esa cálida sensación que abrigaba su corazón en aquel instante.

Aún cuando el llevaba horas despierto no se movió ni un poco, tuvo que aguantar las nauseas y el dolor, todo con tal de permanecer así, abrazado a ella, sintiendo su calor y el aroma que desprendía su cabello, no recordaba haberse sentido tan cómodo abrazado a ninguna mujer, y no es que fuera un mujeriego como lo hacían ver las publicaciones de la prensa, en su vida solo con dos chicas había compartido la cama una cuando apenas era un adolescente y solo fueron besos y la otra aquella chica del servicio que lo tomo desprevenido en la ducha, luego descubrieron que la muy lista tenia sus que veres con uno de los empleados y pretendía endosarle el hijo que esperaba de aquel hombre al joven heredero, pero al nacer el pequeño una discreta prueba de ADN le arruino su teatrito, después de eso el joven había preferido mantener alejado de las mujeres y buscado otras manera que no implicaran a nadie para lograr desahogarse cuando lo necesitaba.

Era inevitable romper con aquel abrazo aun cuando ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer movimiento para hacerlo, finamente las ganas de vomitar fueron tan fuertes que él no pudo controlarlas y al levantarse abruptamente, casi tira al suelo a la pobre rubia que reacciono gentilmente y evito la caída al verlo correr al baño fue tras él, lo encontró vomitando solo liquido pues ya no tenia nada en el estomago.

-Perdóname , lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa, lo lamento, por favor perdóname, ella lo abrazaba por la espalda al verlo enderezar su cuerpo, se sentía responsable de lo que le ocurría.

-Realmente me siento muy mal, por favor llevaba a Chicago ahora, muchas personas dependen de mi y nunca tome previsiones por si algo como esto me llegara a suceder, necesito comunicarme con mi gente, ella al escucharlo rompía en llanto, seguramente este hombre tenia una madre,un padre, hermanos una esposa y quizás hijos que lo esperaban en algún lugar, y ella no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, ella más que nadie sabia lo que era estar angustiado por un ser querido del que no se tenia ninguna noticia.

-Primero debo ir por mi auto, lo deje en mi casa, también por algo de ropa mis tarjetas y algo de efectivo, te voy acompañar hasta que tu familia llegue ¿Estaría bien ? él sonreía con debilidad.

-Entonces prepare unas cuantas mudas de ropa cariño, al terminar de decir aquello regresaban las nauseas, ella se , mantenía a su lado cuidándolo sin prestar mucha atención a lo dicho.

-Voy por la enfermera, no puedes ir por todo el camino vomitando, poco a poco lo ayudo a caminar hasta una silla y lo dejo sentado mientras fue por la enfermera, al regresar le pasaron por la vía medicamento para detener el vomito y un analgésico fuerte para el dolor, la enfermera les entregaba un informe detallado de los procedimientos realizados, ordenes para placas una resonancia y otros exámenes, la chica estaba por irse cuando el la tomo de la mano.

-Quisiera ir contigo a tu casa solo dame unos minutos para que esto haga su magia por favor, con la cabeza señalaba por donde le pasaron los medicamentos directo a al torrente sanguíneo, ella suspiraba y asentía mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a dejar solo.

-Espero eso sea una promesa, contesto él tomando nuevamente una de sus manos antes de cerrar los ojos por un momento.

-Te lo juro, él al escucharla suspiraba, poco a poco sus labios se fueron curvando en una sonrisa.

-Te advierto que más vale deber una promesa a un santo que a mi pequeña, ella se extrañaba por aquello que dijo pero no le dio tiempo de contestar.

-Creo que no nos henos presentado, mi nombre es Albert.

-Candice, Candy todos mis amigos me llaman Candy.

-Un nombre bastante peculiar, Candy... me gusta como suena y lo que puede implicar, ella solo pudo sonreír cuando el abrió los ojos para verla, ella se sentía en deuda y culpable y por ese simple hecho aquel hombre se había ganado el derecho a muchas concesiones.

-En cuantos creas que podemos marcharnos avísame Albert, me preocupan esas nauseas, no es una buena señal que las tengas.

-Lo sé cariño, todo estará bien ya lo veras, si quieres ve por la enfermera para que me retire la vía y nos marchamos ya me siento un poco mejor, ella sonreía y le mostraba una bandida circular, él no entendió hasta que ella tomo su brazo u coloco con delicadeza sus dedos sobre aquel dispositivo que le habían colocado en la vena.

-Mejor llama a la enfermera, el reía nervioso.

-Tranquilo yo se lo que hago, seguro te sorprenderías mucho de saber que tanto sé sobre estas cosas.

-Tenemos unas cuatro o cinco horas para que me sorprendas, ahora era ella quien reía con nerviosismo.

-Ya podemos ir Albert, no vivo tan lejos, solo haz que no notas el desastre que hay en mi casa por favor, no acostumbro a tener visitas o llevar a nadie a ese lugar desde que me mude, el solo asentía mientras compensaba a caminar, el de repente paso uno de sus brazos por el hombro de ella y la atraía hasta él, quien los viera pensaría que era una pareja de enamorados la verdad era que el se sintió mareado, ella enseguida se dio cuenta y le paso una mano por la cintura para darle un poco de estabilidad.

-Lo lamento, se disculpo de nuevo al verlo tan mal, el solo la ajusto a más a su cuerpo.

-Ya no continúes disculpándote,gracias por cuidarme, ella apoyo su cabeza en él, en esa posición caminaron las cinco cuadras que separaban la pequeña clínica de la humilde casa de la rubia, aunque era temprano en aquel pueblo ya muchos ojos se habían posado en la peculiar pareja que caminaba en las solitaria calle abrazada como si solo ellos existieran, o cuando meso era lo que decía el chisme que en menos de lo que canta un gallo comenzó a circular.

Al estar tan cerca de él ella pudo percibir el olor a vomito que se había pegado en la ropa de él, mentalmente trataba de ubicar en donde había dejado aquella caja con la ropa de su padre que hacia poco tiempo había guardado, al llegar muy apenada ella le hacia una sugerencia.

-¿No te gustaría darte una ducha rápida Albert? aquello lo tomaba por sorpresa y recordó a la chica del servicio de su casa, pero ella como presintiendo que algo pasaba y se arriesgo a continuar.

-No te ofendas pero el olor a vomito es terrible, ayer vomitaste mucho y no te dio tiempo de llegar al baño, y temo que pues tu ropa se arruino, el tomaba la prenda y bajando su cara la olía, el olor era terrible.

-LO siento te hice caminar todo el trayecto soportando semejante olor, ella desestimaba aquello con un movimiento de sus manos.

-No te preocupes ¿entonces si te vas a duchar?

-pero no tengo que ponerme, ella corría escalera arriba y luego bajaba con una caja en las manos, a un costado se podía leer "cosas de papá"

-Te debo la ropa interior Albert, vamos a ver que cosas te agradan de lo que esta acá ¿Si? por favor no te ofendas, estas son cosas de mi padre y tiene mucho valor para mi, él asentía y tomaba la caja mientras ella subía nuevamente bajando con una hermosa chaqueta de cuero marrón, indudablemente aquella prenda era de diseñador.

-Creo que esta te vendrá bien Albert, esta nueva papá no alcanzo a ponérsela.

-Gracias ¿podría elegir tu lo que me vas a prestar mientras me ducho?

-Claro que si, ven por acá, ten cuidado con la llave del agua caliente, de repente hace cosas extrañas y se abre solo, me cambie de habitación por eso, me quemo el trasero porque me pillo desprevenida, ella caminaba adelante y al decir esto ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras el poso su mirada en aquel bonito trasero imaginarlo un tanto colorado por el agua caliente, solo imaginarlo lo hizo estremecer.

La habitación era amplia, los muebles elegantes, habían algunos artículos que indicaban que quizás algún hombre vivía en aquel lugar, sobre la peinadora habían algunas fotografías, el lugar era realmente acogedor.

-En el baño encontraras todo lo necesario creo que esta la rasuradora eléctrica de papá, pero es como anti higiénico que la utilices ¿Verdad? mejor te traigo una descartable, espera un segundo, la mujer salio corriendo, dándole tiempo de acercase a ver las fotos y todo lo que había en aquel lugar, indudablemente la chica de las fotos era ella y la pareja sus padres, el hombre tenia un sombrero negro de vaquero de esos costosos, por el acabado él reconocía la marca pues entre sus posesiones tenia unos cuantos, aquella pareja debían ser sus padres, en una de la paredes se encontraba en marcado un titulo de la Universidad de Harvard.

-Mu interesante Candy, muy interesante, ella lo pillo en el cotilleo.

-Es de mi padre, el mejor abogado de su generación, Albert casi se cae al enredarse con sus propios pies cuando la escucho hablar detrás de él, aquello la hizo reír.

-Lo lamento no quería ser un curioso, ella le guiñaba un ojo.

-Lo malo no es ser curioso, si no ser pescado al saciar la curiosidad, toma y trata de ducharte rápido, él recibía aquella rasuradora descartable y entraba al baño era tan elegante como todo en aquel lugar, sencillo pero de muy buen gusto.

-¿Albert te parece si empaco algo de ropa para ti ? te juro que toda esta nueva .

-No quiero ser una molestia Candy, gritaba ya debajo del agua.

-Mira que bien, encontré algo que seguro te va a gustar solo espero sea de tu talla Albert, acá te dejo algunas prendas ve que te gusta también voy a ducharme antes de hacer la maleta, luego ya no se escuchaba nada.

Al salir del baño se encontró con tres pantalones sobre la cama y algunas camisas, todas las prendas tenían las etiquetas aún pegadas, por los precios y la calidad de la tela era más que notoria que él padre de Candy tenia gustos caros, Albert eligió un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca de manga larga, realmente el baño le había sentado bien, se le veía mejor semblante.

-Veo que ya estas listo, ella traia una maleta mediana en la mano y la colocaba sobre la cama.

-¿Y esto? él la veía extrañado.

-Para llevar algo de ropa para ti tonto, no se si era papá o mamá pero tenían la costumbre de comprar más de lo que necesitaban o se podrían en todo su vida, cuando murieron me dejaron montones y montones de ropa nueva, yo se que solo son cosas materiales pero no he podido deshacerme de ellas, ven tomándolo de la mano lo acerco a un vestidor enorme que a simple vista parecía un simple armario.

-Esto parece una tienda de ropa mujer, ella se levantaba de hombros.

-Seguramente papá habría utilizado o regalado la mayoría de haber tenido tiempo, era un tipo desprendido, por fortuna eres tan alto como él , así que escoge lo que crees conveniente, en aquellos cajones encontré mucha ropa interior nueva por favor toma lo que necesites voy por mi cartera y a terminar con mi maleta entre las cosas de mami encontré una chaqueta casi igual a la tuya seria una lastima no utilizar el conjunto.

Después de pensarlo un poco Albert comenzó a tomar cosas delos gancho, iría al hospital pero no le avisaría a nadie que se encontraba en aquel lugar de no ser necesario, siempre había querido escapar de aquella vida tediosa y si no habían logrado dar con el desde el día anterior, eso indicaba que esta era la oportunidad de hacerlo.

en menos de una hora estaban listos maleta en mano bajando las escaleras, ella se veía muy cómoda enfundada en unos pantalones blancos, blusa rosada y una hermosa chaqueta de cuero con detalles muy parecidos a la que le había entregado a él.

-¿Tu madre no se molestara por que estés sola conmigo en su casa Candy?

-No tienes idea de como me gustaría que ella estuviera entre nosotros y se molestara por ellos Albert, los dos partieron de este mundo el mismo días, no te preocupes estoy segura que ellos te habían acogido enseguida al saber lo que hiciste por los niños sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Lo siento, yo no quería ponerte triste, ella se detuvo en seco en medio de la escalera y volteo a verlo.

-No tienes por que sentirlo, me gusta recordarlos, y se fueron ya hace algunos años.

-Te entiendo, fue lo único que que dijo el antes de bajar algunos escalones para abrazarla con la mano libre.

-Te juro que te entiendo, susurro sobre su cabeza.

CONTINUARÁ...

Chicas esta historia tratare de actualizarla los domingo, este capítulo es adicional ya que alguien la pidió.

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYAR LEYENDO COMENTANDO.**


End file.
